


'Twas The Night Before Christmas

by FivePips



Series: 12+ Fics of Christmas 2018 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Drunk Remus, High Strung Sirius, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: The Lupin Annual Tradition of decorating Christmas biscuits on Christmas Eve and Sirius has been put in charge. It's not going well because the biscuits are burning and his boyfriend is drunk off the eggnog.





	'Twas The Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  “Your mom is coming over for Christmas and I’m trying my best to impress her but now the Christmas cookies are on fire and you’re tipsy from the eggnog I made for later” AU

“Oh my god, oh my god.” Sirius yelped, opening the oven. The fucking biscuits were actually on fire. Flames were coming out red and yellow over his charcoal black biscuits.

Hope was going to be over any time now and their bonding event was burning in front of his face. The Lupins ALWAYS decorated biscuits on Christmas Eve. Remus had waxed poetic about it multiple times in the years as mates then more recently as boyfriends. Sirius was somehow put in charge of this now that he and Remus were living together.

“Fucking hell.” He took them out of the oven and dumping them right in the sink to drench them in water to put out the fire. They made a sizzling sound and soon smoke filled the air. “Shite, this is great. It’s all well and good because Hope will truly see the disaster her son is with.” Sirius said out loud. Speaking of Hope’s son… “Moony! Where are you?”

Silence. That could be two things. One, he was reading a book and didn’t want to be disturbed or two, he was up to something and didn’t want to be disturbed because they were the two extremes of Moony. Sirius always thought Remus was up to something. Of course he would be on this very important occasion. Sirius needed to make a good impression on Hope — not that he hadn’t known her for ages but this was different. That’s what good boyfriends did, right? He wanted to show her how much he loved and cared for her son.

“Moony!” Sirius called again and heard the door to their balcony slide open then closed. “Are you smoking?” He had sworn he was going to quit ages ago.

“Noooo,” Remus protested as Sirius went to work on the second batch of biscuits, collecting all the ingredients once again.

“Remus Lupin! Your mother is going to be here in less than 20 minutes. The biscuits are fucking burnt and I’m trying to stay cool.”

“Sounds like you’re staying cool.” Remus’ voice got closer. As it did, Sirius knew something was going on. He knew the tone and cadence of Remus’ voice very well and knew when it would change. “You need a drink.”

“You’re drunk!” Sirius looked up to see a very relaxed Moony leaning against the entryway of the kitchen holding an empty glass. He had a little grin on his lips, one that Sirius would normally like to kiss off but right now he wanted nothing of that.

“No, no, just a little tipsy. It’s fine.” Remus waved a hand and set his glass on the counter. “Your eggnog’s really good, is all. Good job, love.”

“I’m going to murder you!” Sirius pounded the flour on to the counter. “Your mother—”

“Doesn’t give a shite. I mean, she does. She cares about me but she doesn’t need to you to impress her. She knows you.” Remus came behind him, wrapping his arms around Sirius’ middle. He pulled I’m flush against his chest. “I could help you relax.” He practically purred then nuzzled Sirius’ neck.

“We do not have enough time for that right now.”

“I can be quick.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a good thing.” Sirius snickered as Remus pasted tiny kisses to his neck. “Ugh, Moony, stop that.”

Remus did as asked and stepped back. “You know she doesn’t give a shite. She’ll be happy that you didn’t burn down the flat. Proud even.” Remus went into the refrigerator.

“You’re having another glass?!”

“It’s really good!” Remus said, taking out the punch bowl full of the nog. Well, not exactly full anymore.

“This is a fucking disaster. You’re drunk—”

“Hardly.”

“The biscuits are fucking burnt.” Sirius decided to continue making the dough.

“Well, yes, I can’t say otherwise for that one,” Remus scooped up some nog and slowly poured it into his cup. “Just make another batch. Mum’s bringing the take away so it’s not as if we’ll starve, even if you didn’t.”

“It’s your tradition.”

“I know but you’re stressing out about this too much.” Remus set his glass down before picking up the nog. “Mum will be happy just to spend some time with — fuck!” There was a loud crash, glass shattering everywhere.

Sirius was sure he was going to have a heart attack or stroke. His blood pressure was far too high for something not to happen. “Remus John Lupin, if I turn around am I going to see my eggnog and that punch bowl all over the fucking floor?” Sirius gripped the counter.”

“Er, maybe.”

Sirius closed his eyes and shook his head, trying very hard not to yell at his boyfriend. “Clean it before I murder you in cold blood.”

“I’m sorry, Pads, it just slipped right out of my hands.”

“I’m just going to stand here and make the fucking biscuits so your mother will at least have something nice. Don’t talk to me.”

Remus said nothing as asked but Sirius heard his footsteps retreat then a few seconds of silence before the hall closet door opened. He came back a little later and Sirius heard him begin sweeping and cleaning up the mess he had made. Sirius angrily made the biscuits as Remus cleaned. This was going to be the worst night.

By the time Sirius turned around to put the biscuits in the oven, the floor was spotless and Remus was picking up the broom and dustpan. Sirius didn’t say anything to him, he was too angry with his boyfriend at the moment. He didn’t seem to care about Sirius’ anguish and he had just made things worse. So, Sirius put the biscuits in the oven without a word then cleaned up his own mess on the counter. He knew that Hope really wouldn’t care but he still wanted it all to be nice for her.

Just as Sirius finished cleaning, Remus was greeting his mum at the front door. It was their first time hosting anyone at their new shared flat. They had been officially together for just shy of a year but they had known one another for some time, so it wasn’t as if Hope was some stranger to Sirius. It wasn’t as if he really needed to show all of his good sides to her — but he did. He did because he loved Remus and he loved Hope and just wanted the night to be right.

“So, I hear my son got drunk and broke your punch bowl with the eggnog in it.” Hope said, coming into the room. She was shorter than Remus but had the same nose and smile. Her dark blonde hair was pulled back and she was wearing a comfy but nice looking green sweater dress and leggings. In her hand was a carton of eggnog and a bottle of brandy.

“I’m not drunk.” Remus protested, carrying a brown take away bag.

“How did you hear?”

“He texted and asked if I could pick this up. Honestly, I’m sure you could use it. Something smells burnt and Remus probably just made you even crazier.” She kissed Sirius on the cheek.

“The first batch of biscuits — I don’t even understand how I did that. I’ve literally been watching these ones bake.”

“Well, I’ll keep an eye on them now. You and Remus unpack the food and get the dishes and utensils out.” She patted his cheek.

Sirius felt better already. Hope’s calm demeanor made everything easier. “I think we should do this in the living room.” Remus pointed to the food. “We’ll watch something Christmasy on telly while we eat then we’ll do the biscuits.”

“That’s a brilliant idea.” Hope nodded, looking at the cookie decorations that were set out on the counter with a smile.

After grabbing plates and utensils, Sirius went out into the living room with Remus. The other man had already taken most of the containers out of the bag.

“Better now?” Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to break that. I wasn’t even that drunk. I’m not drunk.” Remus said.

“I know, I just want it to be nice.” Sirius sat down as Remus continued to get the table read.

“It is going to be nice.”

“I don’t do things like this. It’s new. I’ve never had a boyfriend for this long or a boyfriend’s mother who I wanted to have over and show her how lovely and domestic we are.”

Remus laughed, sitting down next to him. “She loves you and knows how well things are going for us.”

“I know.” Sirius sighed. “I’m sorry for being a twat.”

“You weren’t really, you’re just high strung sometimes, which is funny because people seem to think I’m the one who wants everything perfect.” Remus put an arm around Sirius’ shoulders. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sirius kissed Remus on the cheek.

“Okay, biscuits are out and cooling. The eggnog is chilling and I’m hungry.” Hope came into the living room. “Aww, are you two just the sweetest.” She smiled, coming around to stand in front of the sofa.

“I know we are.” Remus said with a grin. “So, dinner?”

“Yes, Sirius, why don’t you do the honor of picking something out to watch?”

“Sure.” Sirius laughed.

The rest of Christmas Eve went perfectly. They watched some telly and enjoyed their meal and some laughter. After they had eggnog and decorated the biscuits. Sirius thought it all went perfectly. He was clearly worried about nothing to begin with, he should have just listened to Remus… not that he was going to tell him that.


End file.
